The present invention relates to a battery mounting structure of an electromotive vehicle in which a battery unit is mounted below a vehicle floor.
In general, plural battery modules are mounted as a unit below a vehicle floor in an electromotive vehicle, such as an electric automotive vehicle. A battery unit like this is generally connected to a vehicle-body member. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-224877, for example, discloses a structure in which the frames of the unit including fuel batteries are provided along the lower walls of the extension side members extending at the vehicle-body rear side portions of the front side members, and these frames are connected to the extension side members at plural positions in the longitudinal direction by fastening bolts.
Herein, in the structure of the above-described patent publication, the connection portions of the battery unit and the extension side member of the battery unit are positioned merely at appropriate intervals in the vehicle longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the battery unit may not contribute to any improvement of the torsional rigidity of the vehicle body, so that the connection of the heavy battery unit may improperly cause decrease of the torsional rigidity of the vehicle body.